Stiles and Derek - A Task for Two
by LoveCas98
Summary: As Stiles enters Derek's dimly lit bedroom, he sees a dark figure in the corner of the room. Derek had been waiting for him. Derek slowly places his hand on the soft, silken bed sheet as Stiles closes the door behind him.


**Stiles and Derek - A Task for Two**

Stiles slowly pushed opened the creaky wooden door to Derek Hale's bedroom. The lights were dim, but he could make out a figure in the corner of the room watching as he entered. Stiles closed the door behind him, listening for the sound of the inevitable "click."

"I've been waiting for you," Derek said in his typical whispery voice. "You're late. I wasn't sure you were coming." He wasn't angry. Derek knew Stiles was here of his own accord. He knew their arrangement was completely consensual - Stiles could leave at any time. But Derek didn't want that. He needed Stiles. He needed him here, he needed him tonight.

Stiles was nervous. He had never done anything like this before. What if he did it wrong? There had always been so much tension between the two of them. But recently, Derek's attitude had changed. He still teased Stiles like he always had, but there was something more playful about his little jibs now. And Stiles could never tell Derek this, but a part of him always admired this dark, powerful, wolf. Just inviting him here was enough to give Stiles' heart a rush.

Derek stood at the corner of the bed and began to lift the sheet. "Are you ready?" he asked Stiles, confident he knew what the reply would be.

"I guess so," Stiles replied. He was as ready as he would ever be. Stiles lifted up the other end of the sheet and they began.

Everything that came next was a blur. Sheets, pillow, clothes - they flew everywhere. Stiles just followed Derek's lead. The experienced werewolf knew exactly what he wanted and how to do it. Stiles was just a student following his master's lead. Derek pointed, Stiles did. But with every instruction, Stiles' knowledge grew and grew. Maybe one day he'd be the one to take the lead, but that day was not today. Stiles could tell that it was Derek with the experience edge in this undertaking.

Stiles grasp the pillow in front of him hard. He could feel the down feathers inside through the red, silk cover. Even though Derek was guiding him every step of the way, Stiles still felt like his was fumbling his way through this. He didn't want to do anything to disappoint Derek. Tonight, Stiles was here for Derek. But some night soon, the roles could be reversed and Stiles might need Derek to come over to his bedroom.

Their bodies dripped with sweat. For a moment Stiles thought Derek had turned the heat up before he arrived, but laughed to himself when he realized it was just because of what they were doing. Stiles began to breath harder, all his energy focused in the task at hand. A part of him just wanted it to end, but another part delighted in this high he felt. This experience was wonderful. What he learned tonight, Stiles knew he would use for the rest of his life. He looked over at Derek's bright blue eyes.

"Is this alright?" Stiles asked, unsure if he really wanted Derek to answer. The two hadn't spoke for minutes. Stiles had been following Derek as if Derek was leading him in a magical waltz. But finally, the pressure had built inside him too much. He had to know. Was he even doing it right? Was Derek just being nice because this was Stiles' first time. Stiles opened his mouth again. "Did I…" But he didn't get a chance to finish before Derek interrupted him.

"No," Derek replied. Stiles' heart sunk. That was not the word he wanted to here. Slowly, Derek came up behind him. "Here, let me show you." Stiles watched as Derek's hand slowly rose up the sheet. He watched as Derek lifted the corner. He watched as Derek brushed his hands against the top of it. He watched as Derek tucked the hanging edges underneath the mattress. "There. That's how you do hospital corners." Derek brushed the sheet one last time to show Stiles a perfect angle.

"Thanks for showing me that," Stiles said. "I've never done that before. Usually, my dad takes care of it."

"No, thank you," Derek replied. "I'd never had been able to do that by myself. Changing the sheets is always a two person job for me." Derek smiled and then joked, "Heck, I've even been known to create Betas just to help me with normal housework!"

Stiles laughed. He liked this Derek much more than the dark, brooding, loner he was before. Ever since he started seeing Braeden, Derek was just much more upbeat and happy. Stiles was glad to see him like this.

"Well, I'm glad to help," Stiles replied. "Maybe after we replace these light bulbs in here, you can help me with my bed. I'm not sure my dad even knows what a hospital corner is." Stiles and Derek laughed together and then gave each other the greatest high five the world had ever seen.


End file.
